


Is This Real

by enchanted_doughnut



Series: Obsession | nøissësbØ [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mistaken Identity, Obsession AU, Polyamory, Porn with some plot, Threesome - M/M/M, X-EXO, inappropriate use of powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_doughnut/pseuds/enchanted_doughnut
Summary: Minseok returned to find the world in ruins. Alone and confused, he travels through the last remnants of humanity searching for his best friends. But he doesn’t know that there are others looking for him too, with far more sinister motives.(A CBX fic except the C and B are X-EXO)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Obsession | nøissësbØ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586644
Comments: 12
Kudos: 208





	Is This Real

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I’d write RPF but Obsession happened and Jongdae’s perm has me feeling some kind of way and X-EXO has me feeling a whole other way, and I’m just a mess of emotions and this is the result. 
> 
> I feel like I need to explain where I went with Baekhyun’s power. If you’re familiar with The Magicians, I based one of his abilities off Alice and her Discipline Phosphoromancy. She can bend and manipulate the light around her, and from this, she can make herself appear invisible. In the Obsession MV, they seemed to have given Baekhyun some kind of light-speed abilities (at least that’s my interpretation of his scenes fighting with Baëkhyun), but I decided not to include that as it seemed too close to Kai’s teleportation.

**☀️ ❄️ ⚡️**

He was being watched. At first, Minseok brushed it off. Scavengers lurked through the apocalyptic wasteland the world had become, scrounging for food and supplies. As he walked alone through barren cities, littered with abandoned cars and looted shops, he saw them watching him from afar. 

None dared come close. He stood out. In a world ravaged and abandoned, with dark clouds blocking a red sun, he didn’t fit in. He was too clean, too well-fed, his clothing too put together, his posture too straight. He was a danger to them even without the knowledge he was capable of the same destruction that nearly wiped out the planet.

But the scavengers didn’t explain the feeling Minseok had over the last few days. The prickling on the back of his neck, the clamminess on his palms and ice forming around his fingertips unconsciously. His senses were alert and he constantly looked around, expecting to see eyes watching him from the darkness, but always finding nothing. 

Minseok couldn’t ignore years of training ingrained into him. He heard the footsteps behind him. Things rustling when there was no wind. Faint murmurs almost too quiet to hear. He was being stalked. 

Hunted. 

So when he heard heavy steps running up behind him, it didn’t alarm him. But he was surprised when he turned, expecting to see his hunter that lurked in the darkness, and found a barrel of a gun pointed at his chest. 

“G-give me your bag.” 

The gun shook so badly in the scavenger’s hand Minseok thought he was going to drop it. He was dirty and dishevelled; tattered clothes hung off his frame and a dirty bandana wrapped around his face to protect his lungs from the toxic air. 

Minseok felt nothing but sympathy. 

“I can’t give you anything,” Minseok said softly, his voice muffled through his mask. He couldn’t. He needed his food rations and filtered water. He had been searching for weeks and anticipated many more after. He couldn’t stop until he found them. He couldn’t leave them again. 

“I want y-your bag!” The man repeated, his voice rising, high and panicked. The trembling got worse, the gun’s barrel barely fixed on Minseok. He glared at him, eyes wild and bloodshot. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t -”

A gunshot rang through the streets. The scavenger collapsed to his knees, his arm locked in Minseok’s grip. The gun clattered to the ground and Minseok kicked it away, skidding on the bitumen road. 

“I have nothing to give you,” he repeated to the man, who squirmed against his grip. Minseok increased the pressure of his hold, and the man whimpered in pain and his shoulder threatened to dislocate. “I’m sorry I can’t help you, but I need to find my brothers.”

“Your brothers are dead,” the scavenger hissed. Minseok couldn’t tell if it was out of spite or pain. “Everyone’s dead. The monsters destroyed everything.”

“They’re alive,” Minseok said. He relaxed his grip and the man yanked himself free, crawling on the ground away from him. “I can tell they’re still alive.”

“Even if they are, you won’t find them,” the scavenger said. His bloodshot eyes darted between the gun lying a few metres away and Minseok. “Walking around with no cover where anyone can see you... The monsters will find you first.”

Minseok frowned. The monsters. He knew what the man referred to, even though he didn’t know the specifics. He knew they were Red Force and he knew they were powerful. More powerful than anything EXO had encountered before. 

Lightning flashed across the dark sky and a crackling boom followed. The scavenger’s eyes widened in terror. “They’re here, the monsters are here,” he whimpered. “They come with flood, fire and lightning.” 

Minseok watched the man flee, the gun left on the ground, forgotten. Carefully, he scanned the streets and buildings. The feeling of being watched had returned. The hairs on the back of his neck rose and he quickly ducked to a nearby building for cover. 

Glass crunched under his feet as he climbed through the broken door into an old shop. Most of it was on the floor, smashed in by looters and scavengers, but some shards still remained stuck in the doorframe, catching on his jacket and ripping. 

Minseok crouched down in the corner, beside the shop front. It gave him a clear view of the shop interior and anything (or anyone) outside. The shop was dark, display tables were knocked over and products scattered all over the floor. He saw bottles and small containers littered everywhere and guessed the shop once sold makeup and skincare. Certainly nothing anyone needed anymore. 

Minseok turned his gaze outside to the empty street. He needed to find clues of EXO’s war against Red Force. Any kind of trail for him to follow. He knew he was close - he  _ knew it -  _ and he had to fight against the frustration growing inside of him. It was almost as bad as the guilt. 

Another flash of light lit up the street and Minseok saw a dark shape standing in the middle of the street. A figure in black with silver hair. Every instinct in Minseok’s body screamed at him to stay put and to not draw attention to himself, but they turned around and stared straight at him. 

Thunder boomed and a torrent of rain started to bucket down. Minseok clambered to his feet, disregarding years of training and habits. He ran out onto the street, yelling “Baekhyun!” But the other man was already gone.

Minseok spun around, his breath coming out in gasps behind his mask. His clothes were already drenched and he squinted as the drops splashed into his eyes. The streets were empty, he was alone. But he saw him, he  _ saw him. _

“Baekhyun!” Minseok yelled again, running down the street. Everything was a grey haze through the rain, he could barely see anything in front of him. He reached the end of the street and looked around the intersection, trying to see anything that resembled a person. 

Then, as quickly as it came, the rain stopped. It was like a valve had been turned off and Minseok was left confused and soaking, and wondering if after so many weeks alone he had finally gone mad. 

“You don’t need to wear a mask,” a voice said in his ear. Minseok spun around and found Baekhyun standing behind him, a sly smile on his face. “We can breathe in this air,” he finished. 

“Baekhyun,” Minseok gasped. He felt dizzy. He was breathing too quickly and his heart felt like was about to burst out of his ribcage. He grasped at the mask, but his hands shook and fingers fumbled over the clasps. 

Baekhyun clicked his tongue. “Let me help you,” he said. Soft hands wrapped around his wrists, tugging his own calloused ones away, and he deftly unclasped the mask and pulled it over Minseok’s head. It dropped to the ground with a clatter. 

Minseok took in a deep breath of air and immediately began coughing. The air was stale and bitter, catching in his throat. Baekhyun laughed at him, his eyes crinkling. 

“I’ve been looking for you,” Minseok finally managed to choke out. His mouth and throat felt like it had been rubbed with sandpaper, and he wondered if he should have kept the mask on. 

“We’ve been looking for you, too,” Baekhyun said, his mouth still quirked up. It was the same sly smile, like he knew a secret Minseok didn’t. 

Baekhyun was so different. Time changes people and a lot had happened to change him while they’ve been apart. His hair was now silvery-white, his eyes piercing blue, raw power swirling behind them. Unlike Minseok’s tactical outfit designed for camouflage, Baekhyun didn’t seem to care for anonymity. He wore black leather pants and a jacket, the patent leather catching even the muted sunlight, like the chain across his cheeks and nose, and the rapier on his hip. 

“I’m sorry,” Minseok said. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there, I couldn’t help -” He started coughing again, his throat raw. 

“Maybe you can’t breathe the air out here,” Baekhyun mused. “Oops. Let’s get you inside. I would hate for something bad to happen to you.” 

“B-Baekhyun.” Minseok coughed and Baekhyun waited for him to finish, his head cocked to the side. “What happened? Are the others okay? What did Red Force ...?”

But Baekhyun had stopped listening, his attention already turned elsewhere. Minseok followed his gaze, not seeing anything unusual. Then, across the street, he saw a small movement behind a window. 

“It’s the scavenger who attacked you,” Baekhyun told him. He glanced sideways at Minseok. “I hope you’re not upset I didn’t defend you. I wanted to see what you’d do.”

“I’m not upset,” Minseok said.  _ He had been watching him. How long had he …?  _

Baekhyun smiled, pleased. “I would have killed him if he did shoot you.” He tilted his head to the side, again. “But I suppose he tried and intent is just as bad as the execution. I should take care of them now.” 

“Wait, stop!” Minseok grabbed Baekhyun’s arm as he unsheathed the rapier, aghast. 

“I’ll be so quick he wouldn’t even notice,” Baekhyun assured him, his smile growing wider and more feral. “It’ll be like killing a fly, he wouldn’t feel a thing. At first.” 

“What are you  _ doing?  _ You can’t kill him! _ ”  _ This behaviour… This wasn’t the Baekhyun he knew. Baekhyun was skilled at taking jokes too far, but it wasn’t even funny to begin with. 

“You’re no fun,” Baekhyun pouted, sliding his rapier back into place. He glared at Minseok, and though it lacked anger, his eyes shone with an intensity that made Minseok reel. 

A streak of lightning flashed across the sky, and Baekhyun scowled up at it. “Fine! We’re coming back!” He shouted. 

Bewildered, Minseok was manhandled by Baekhyun who was pouting like a spoiled child. “Always ordering me around,” Minseok managed to catch him say as he tugged on Minseok’s arm, dragging him down the street. 

“Is this the way to the base?” Minseok asked. 

Baekhyun cast him a condescending look over his shoulder. “No, Xiumin, this is the way to a petting zoo. We’re going to feed all the little animals.” 

“... Are there many animals left?” Minseok asked hesitantly. 

“Rodents, stray dogs. I saw a giant cockroach the other day. The clouds made it dark and I didn’t see it -” Baekhyun’s story was cut off he held up his hand and a glowing orb appeared, shining like a miniature sun. 

“Wait, you can’t,” Minseok protested. 

“What’s the matter now?” Baekhyun whined, indignant. 

“Use your powers,” Minseok said hushedly. But as he said the words, Minseok belatedly realised it was too late for those concerns anymore. What was left of the world knew they existed now; that supernatural forces existed in this universe and those beyond, and Earth was one planet of millions. 

Baekhyun laughed. “You worry about such small things.” 

They didn’t need to walk far. The gut feeling Minseok had that told him he was close turned out to be true, as Baekhyun brought him into the foyer of a highrise building. 

“We’re here,” he announced. “Welcome to our humble abode.” 

The windows had been boarded up with plywood and broken crates, but with Baekhyun’s light he could see the chairs thrown everywhere, dead potted plants knocked over with dried soil spilt out, and yellowed papers scattered on the floor. 

“It’s… well camouflaged,” Minseok said diplomatically. It wouldn’t have been his initial choice for a base (or the second or third), but fighting Red Force they probably had limited resources, and - 

Baekhyun laughed again. “Should I turn off the light? It’s cosier in the dark.” 

The light blinked out of existence and Minseok squinted at the sudden darkness. “I’m not sure if this changes the ambience at all,” Minseok said, looking where the thought Baekhyun was. 

“Your eyes will adjust soon,” Baekhyun said behind him, making Minseok jump. He didn’t even hear him move. “Before we go in, I need to check your powers. I hope you don’t mind doing this one little thing for me?”

_ Check his powers?  _

Minseok was about to protest on principle but paused. Maybe Baekhyun needed the confirmation. So much had happened, and he needed to know that Minseok was really with him, again. 

“Might want a bit of light,” he said.

A dull orb flared above them. Baekhyun was standing close to him, closer than Minseok had realised. The light cast shadows on his face, but his piercing eyes shone through, locked intensely on Minseok. 

Minseok held up his hand. Moisture in the air crystallised rapidly into blossoming flowers. Baekhyun looked even hungrier, his mouth opened and he hissed out, _"yes."_ He reached up to touch the ice, but stopped, fingers mere centimetres away. 

“Is this okay?” 

Baekhyun’s hand dropped and he looked up to Minseok, grinning. Deep and crooning, he said, “it’s perfect, Xiumin. You’re perfect.” 

Baekhyun didn’t blink, fixated. “Xiumin of EXO, with the ability to control ice. You can manipulate particles of water in the air, freezing them into a solid shape. A weapon or a shield, whichever you need most at the time.” He spoke the words like they were from a textbook he had memorised. 

“... That’s right.” Minseok frowned. “Baekhyun what’s actually going on here? Please tell me what happened. What did Red Force do? What are the monsters they created?”

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about the monsters, Xiumin,” Baekhyun purred. “They won’t hurt you.” 

The highrise building was a front. Baekhyun took him to an elevator and opened a hidden panel on the stainless steel wall. The elevator descended into the earth, so smooth Minseok wasn’t able to guess how far down they were going. 

Baekhyun leaned against a wall, his head tilted back, satisfaction curling his lips. When he saw Minseok looking at him, he nodded up at the security camera on the ceiling. “Say hello, Xiumin,” he said, waving at the camera, his expression growing more predatory. 

The elevator opened into the largest, most high-tech bunker Minseok had ever seen. The hallways were long and twisting; a labyrinth of white walls and blank doors. Ceiling fluorescents provided the light, but a red glow coming from somewhere tainted everything. There was a faint smell of smoke that made Minseok feel sick. 

He remembered with vivid clarity being somewhere similar. Being strapped down and experimented on. Every day having his blood drained to the point he lost consciousness, his arms littered with bruises. Being injected with liquids that made him scream in agony, faceless women with red masks, running through a maze trying to escape - 

A series of electronic beeps snapped Minseok out of his thoughts. They stood outside a white door and Baekhyun entered a code on the red panel beside it. The door hissed open. “After you,” he said, flourishing his hand. 

The first thing Minseok noticed was a wall of surveillance screens. Some stationary, some with figures moving around. He didn’t care to stare at them for a second longer, because he saw the man standing in front of them. 

“Hello, Xiumin,” Jongdae said. He was smiling at Minseok with his arms loosely crossed over his chest, a finger running over his lips. The suit he was wearing made the red lights pale in comparison. 

“Jongdae!” Minseok crossed the room is barely half a dozen steps and threw his arms around him. Jongdae froze, his body rigid, his arms caught awkwardly between their bodies. 

“How come I never got a hug?” Baekhyun complained. “I even offered to kill someone for you.”

“Maybe Xiumin doesn’t like displays of violence?” Jongdae suggested. He untangled his arms from between their bodies and gently returned Minseok’s hug. 

“He’s even more prudish than you,” Baekhyun said. “Did you see what happened on the street?”

“Poorly. There wasn’t a camera close.”

“You should get out of this room more. If you had come with me, you would have seen it with your own eyes.” 

“But out there I only have two eyes,” Jongdae said. His hands ran soothingly up and down Minseok’s back. “In here, I have hundreds.” 

“In here you’re going to get fat,” Baekhyun shot back. “The next time Chanyeøl sees you, he’ll cook you up to eat.” 

“Chanyeøl?” Minseok repeated. He pulled back from the hug and looked up at Jongdae properly. Like Baekhyun, he had forgone any tactical approach to his appearance. Two lip piercings and a chain that connected to his ear, and - “Jongdae, what  _happened?_ Your eyes…” 

Jongdae stared at him with his mismatched eyes. Though Minseok had pulled away, Jongdae’s arms were still wrapped around his back. “I’m not sure what happened,” Jongdae said. He looked over at Baekhyun. “I went into the laboratory and came out like this.” 

“It was one of the worse things they did to you,” Baekhyun said. For the first time, he lost his light-hearted demeanour. His lip curled into a snarl, his eyes burning with loathing. “You were screaming for days after, you couldn’t even walk or speak properly. I wasn’t even sure you’d…” Baekhyun bit his lip, not finishing his sentence. 

“It could have been worse,” Jongdae said, softly. 

“It could never have happened at all,” Baekhyun snapped. “None of it could have happened if -”

“Baëkhyun!” Jongdae cut him off sharply. An unspoken exchange passed between them and Baekhyun gritted his teeth in silence.

“We’re not nearly as rebellious as you might think,” Jongdae told Minseok. “We keep each other in check. We have to. Otherwise we’ll be terminated and replaced like a new toy from its packaging.” 

“We have to be perfect,” Baekhyun said. “Imperfection can be replaced.” 

The penny that had been falling over a considerable distance finally clattered to the ground. Minseok wrenched himself out of Jongdae’s arms. He stumbled back and his hip hit the corner of a table, knocking over several chess pieces. 

“You’re not Jongdae,” he said.

Jongdae’s twin smiled at him, delightedly amused. The was a damp mark on his clothes where Minseok had pressed himself against him. “No, I’m not.”

“This is a Red Force base,” Minseok said, “and you’re…” 

“I’m Chën,” he introduced himself bowing slightly, the gesture both polite and mocking. “It’s wonderful to finally meet you, Xiumin. We’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time.”

“I’m Baëkhyun,” the other introduced himself. 

“They cloned us,” Minseok said, horrified. They were the monsters the scavengers feared. The monsters Red Force created to defeat them and nearly destroyed the world in the process. They were them. 

“Oh, are you going to fight us, Xiumin?” Chën asked, amused. Minseok hadn’t realised ice was forming around him, reacting to his emotions. 

“Do you think you can?” Baëkhyun said. He raised his hand to his face, moving the chain out of the way. Underneath was a thin, pink scar. “Your EXO barely got a scratch in before and that was when it was equal.” 

“Where are they? What have you done to them?” Minseok was more angry with himself than them. He had been so desperate to see them again, he had blindly walked straight into a Red Force trap. “Tell me right now.”

His words only served to amuse them more. 

“How do you plan on making us?” Baëkhyun asked, his voice dropping into an infuriating low purr, again. The room was engulfed in darkness. “Something like this?” His rapier pressed against Minseok’s neck. 

Baëkhyun let out a delighted laugh as ice erupted around him. The lights flickered on and he stepped away from Minseok, missing the sharp shards of ice that rose up from the ground. Minseok was furious and his powers were responding. His damp clothes were crystallising into a shield around him, ice spread across the floor and up the walls. The monitors on the wall started going haywire and glitching. 

“Baëkhyun, stop it!” Chën stepped in between him and Minseok. The room was frigid and his breath fogged out in front of him. He raised his hands, and it would have been a gesture of good faith if Minseok didn’t know he could summon lighting from them. “Xiumin, we don’t want to fight you.”

“My name is Minseok,” he snarled.

Chën was surprised only for a moment before he quickly recovered. “Minseok,” he tried again, who hated the way his name sounded coming from his mouth. “If you fight us it will only serve to lure the others. You don’t want that and neither do we.”

“And you think you know what I want?” Minseok snapped.

“I think we have a pretty good idea.” Baëkhyun rested his chin on Chën’s shoulder, looking at Minseok smugly. “You came here so willingly with me, after all.”

“I thought you were -”

“There were enough warnings, but you ignored them,” Chën said. “You knew it wasn’t right and still you came. Don’t bother lying to us, it’s patronising.”

“Your existence is patronising,” Minseok spat. 

There was a long silence. Chën and Baëkhyun’s amusement faded and a tangible, dangerous tension built. Their faces were terrifyingly blank as they stared at Minseok. He felt like prey about to get their neck ripped apart by predators. 

“Our existence is to destroy which we came from,” Chën finally said, his voice calm and low. “Destroy the other so we can become them. Perfection isn’t split into two, it’s one whole.”

“So you are going to kill me then,” Minseok said. 

“Don’t you listen? We told you we’re not,” Baëkhyun said. He stepped out from behind Chën and to his side. “Our Xiůmin  needed to eliminate you, not us.”

_ Our Xiůmin. _

Minseok swallowed. “W-where is he, then?” His voice wavered and Minseok winced. 

“He was terminated,” Chën said softly. “He questioned too much. He wasn’t compliant enough. So Red Force removed him.” 

Minseok knew how ruthless Red Force was, but what Chën said still shocked him. “Why do you let this happen?” His voice rose with anger. “You have the strength to stop Red Force! So why are you doing their bidding?”

Baëkhyun looked away, his lip curling into a sneer, but Chën’s eyes never left him. 

“You said you need to destroy that you came from, so destroy  _ them!"  _ Minseok said. “Help us! We can rid the universe of Red Force once and for all.”

A small, unnervingly sad smile played on Chën’s lips. He took careful steps towards Minseok until he was close enough to touch him. “Because we’re a copy. A corrupted reflection of something perfect and so long as they exist we can never be anything more.” Chën’s smile twisted into a sneer. “You said yourself, our very existence is a mockery.” 

“I didn’t mean -”

“You meant it,” Chën cut him off. He slowly raised his hand and touched Minseok’s face. He softly traced his fingers across Minseok’s cheek before cupping his face, his thumb brushing over his lips. “Once we eliminate them, we’re free to be ourselves.”

“Do you think Red Force will allow that?” Minseok was trembling and he knew Chën could feel it. “If we’re killed, do you think they’ll allow you to walk away, happily ever after?” 

Minseok looked past Chën to Baëkhyun. Baëkhyun was staring at him confused and conflicted, his eyebrows knitted together and lips slightly parted. “They’ll do to you what they did to Xiůmin."

“Chën…” Baëkhyun whispered. 

Chën glanced at him. “You’re crueller than Xiůmin," he said to Minseok. “He would never say such things to upset Baëkhyun like this.” 

“I’m only -”

Chën cut him off by swiftly pressing his mouth to his. Minseok froze, his eyes and mouth open as Chën kissed him. The cold piercings dragged across his mouth, unyielding against pliable lips and a gasp caught in Minseok’s throat.

When Chën pulled back, Minseok tried to remember how to breathe. 

“Hold your tongue.” Chën’s voice was dark and low, and Minseok couldn’t even consider disobeying. 

Chën went over to Baëkhyun who looked distraught. Minseok struggled to remember that it was the same person who earlier was so gleefully wanting to kill a man, but at that moment he was having difficulty thinking at all. 

Chën cupped Baëkhyun’s face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. He murmured something to Baëkhyun, who clenched his eyes shut, nodding his head to everything Chën said, like it was gospel.

“Let’s get out of here,” Chën said, loud enough for Minseok to hear. He glanced around at the ice encrusting the room. “When the ice melts, it’s probably going to damage the computers.” 

“Just blame Suhø,” Baëkhyun said, quietly. “They’ll believe you.”

Chën smirked. “One day he’ll beat me at chess and my room won’t get flooded out.”

“His tantrums are worse than mine. He mopes around for days after.” 

“I’m glad to hear you acknowledge you throw tantrums,” Chën chuckled.

“I don’t  _all_ the time,” Baëkhyun muttered, shifting. 

The soft look Chën gave Baëkhyun made Minseok’s heart ache. Chën guided Baëkhyun to the door, his hand on his lower back. He turned to Minseok. “Are you coming?” He asked, as if Minseok had a choice. 

Chën led them through the underground labyrinth, his hand still touching Baëkhyun’s lower back, Minseok trailing behind them, like a third wheel. The path he took had several twists and turns, and even seemed to confuse Baëkhyun. 

“Why are we going the long way?” He whined. 

“Because Chanyeøl and  Sehůn burned down half corridors on the west side,” Chën replied. “Sehůn  claimed he could control Chanyeøl’s flames with his wind, and everything was engulfed in flames instead.”

Baëkhyun laughed quietly. He was still sullen and dejected, but hearing of chaos his brothers had caused put colour back in his cheeks. “Did they get out?”

“Chanyeøl seemed fine,” Chën said, “but Sehůn  looked a little worse for wear. I think his eyebrows have been singed off.”

Baëkhyun laughed louder. “Those idiots,” he said, fondly. 

“As if you wouldn’t have encouraged it if you were there,” Chën said.

Baëkhyun pressed his hand to his chest, offended. “Not while I was in the room! At the very least I’d have an escape plan before I started egging them on.”

“Latch onto Kāi so he’s forced to teleport you out too?” Chën and Baëkhyun laughed together. 

The room Chën brought them to was also locked with a panel. He tapped in the code, his fingers following a sequence long ingrained into muscle memory. It hissed open and he and Baëkhyun stepped in without hesitation, Minseok following in slowly after.

“Why are we here?” Minseok asked hesitantly, looking around the room as the door sealed shut behind him. It was a bedroom. A fairly plain bedroom, with white furniture - wardrobe, desk and chair - and no decorations, but still. There was a big bed in the centre of the room that Baëkhyun was already sitting on, appearing far more relaxed than Minseok was feeling. 

“You got my clothes wet so I want to change,” Chën said, unbuttoning his jacket and shrugging it off. Minseok became very interested in the floor by his feet. “You should get out of those clothes, too.” 

“I’ll help,” Baëkhyun chirped, jumping up to his feet.

“W-wait,” Minseok stuttered, Baëkhyun already tugging on his jacket to undo it. 

“You need to change out of these,” Baëkhyun told him, smirking. He pushed Minseok’s jacket and backpack off in one movement and they fell onto the floor. “They’re wet and you’re still covered in frost. That can’t be very pleasant.” 

“It does feel nice,” Minseok said, weakly. The coldness was comforting in a way only he understood.

“Oh?” Baëkhyun grinned at him, his eyelids drooped. “You’ll have to show me.” 

Minseok flushed hotly and his body twitched, caught somewhere between running away and staying exactly where he was. His mind went into overdrive before setting on two thoughts of _‘_ _ was this happening?’  _ and _‘_ _ oh god, it was happening.’  _

Baëkhyun pulled off Minseok’s shirt and ran his hands over his chest. Minseok’s muscles jumped as Baëkhyun’s fingers lightly traced over his skin, feeling the faint scars beneath his hands. Baëkhyun stepped in closer, his face nudging against the side of Minseok’s, the cool chain dragging across his skin, his breath hot in his ear. 

“And you should feel what Chën can do with his lightning, too,” he breathed, and Minseok let out a strangled moan. Baëkhyun latched his mouth onto Minseok’s neck, sucking at the skin, and oh god, Minseok’s body was already reacting. Heat fast pooled in his groin and his pants were becoming embarrassingly tight. 

Then Baëkhyun sank his teeth in and bit hard.

“Oww!” Minseok jerked back.

“No biting,” Chën scolded. His jacket was thrown haphazardly on the bed, his boots kicked off, and he was left wearing red slacks and nothing else. 

“But I was gentle,” Baëkhyun said with the innocence of a devil, as Minseok gingerly checked his neck for blood. 

“You wouldn’t like it if you were handled with what you think is ‘gentle’,” Chën said. 

Baëkhyun’s eyes shone with mirth. “Oh, I would hate it,” he purred at Chën. “I can’t think of anything worse. I hope I don’t do anything for you to punish me like that.” 

Chën chuckled. He walked over and stood behind Minseok, wrapping his arms around his waist. “If you don’t want this, the door's there,” he said to Minseok. “But you will be in better company with us than anyone you meet out there.” 

Minseok knew he should leave. He should walk out that door and fight anyone whose path he crosses, and should he die then he did so honourably. And if Red Force decided to keep him alive, what was the worst that could happen? They experiment on him and make an evil clone from his DNA? 

“What is this?” Minseok asked.

“Whatever you want it to be,” Chën replied. 

“What happens after?”

“We go again,” Baëkhyun said, greedily. He unbuckled Minseok’s belt. “And again, and again…” 

“We can discuss that later,” Chën said. “This is between us, not EXO and Red Force.”

“But I’m still going to be trapped here after an-ahhgg!” Minseok’s words dissolved into a gurgling moan as Baëkhyun shoved his hand down his pants and gripped him tightly.

“Baëkhyun, we’re still talking,” Chën scolded him, and Minseok threw his head back on his shoulder, panting. 

“And no-one’s listening,” Baëkhyun said. His hand was moving over Minseok length at a punishingly fast pace; quick and dirty, intending to get him off in the shortest possible time. Minseok knew he wouldn't last long if he kept it up. 

“You have no patience,” Chën sighed. “Minseok is going to be finished before we’ve even begun.”

“And we’ll just have to make him ready again,” Baëkhyun said, his grip not slacking at all. Minseok whimpered pitifully, hot pleasure already beginning to coil in his gut. 

“By  _ ‘we’ _ you mean  _me,”_ Chën said.  _ “You  _ will just lie back and complain you’re not getting any attention.” 

“You’re the one doing all the complaining right now.” Baëkhyun grinned cheekily at him. 

Chën huffed and grabbed the back of Baëkhyun’s head, tugging him forward into a rough kiss. Baëkhyun moaned into it, pressing his body into Minseok’s, his hand still working between them. Minseok whimpered as Chën rocked his hips behind him, feeling how interested he was in this, too. 

“I’m… I’m going to… if you don’t…” Minseok struggled to get the words out, and the pair pulled away from their kiss to look at him. 

“I’d better stop then,” Baëkhyun said, pulling his hand away and Minseok bit down on his lip to stop the whine in his throat. 

Chën laughed, dark and rich, clearly amused by Minseok’s struggle. “What would you like, Minseok?” He asked. “Do you want to go to bed and punish him for his impertinence?”

Baëkhyun perked up. “Oh yes, please punish me Minseok.” He was far too excited for the words he said. 

“Or,” Chën continued, “you and I can ignore him and have our own fun. We could tie him up so he can’t touch himself, and force him to watch as I fuck you into the mattress by his feet.” 

Minseok groaned and his hips jerked forward into Baëkhyun’s. “Chën,” Baëkhyun whined, his eyes wide. 

“I…” Minseok couldn’t think let alone speak. All he could focus on was how achingly hard he was, how hot Chën’s chest was pressed against his back, and how good Baëkhyun’s groin felt slowly rocking against his own. 

“I think you pushed him too far,” Chën said to Baëkhyun. 

“I barely did anything,” Baëkhyun said. He shifted his stance and Minseok let out a shaky moan, gripping his arms painfully for purchase. If Chën wasn’t holding onto him, he’d probably be on the floor. 

“You should finish the job and take the edge off. Do you want that Minseok?” Chën asked him. “Do you want Baëkhyun to let you come?”

“Yes,” Minseok gasped. “Yes...” 

“With his hand or his mouth?”

“Oh  _ god.  _ His mouth.”

Baëkhyun smiled smugly. “Oh, you want to fuck my mouth, Minseok?” He kissed Minseok hungrily. When he pulled back, they both were panting. “You want this mouth on your cock instead?” 

_ “Yes.”  _

Baëkhyun looked at Chën, his eyes sparkling with twisted delight. “Say please.”

“O-oh, fuck you!” 

Both Baëkhyun and Chën laughed at Minseok’s outburst. “Poor Minseok, being treated so cruelly,” Baëkhyun mocked, but Minseok didn’t care because he had dropped to his knees. 

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Chën asked as Baëkhyun forced Minseok’s pants over his hips.

“A while,” Minseok agreed weakly, not wanting to specify how many years it had been since he felt the touch of another. He let out a shuddering breath when he Baëkhyun’s lips touch him. 

Baëkhyun’s mouth felt like molten lava. His wet tongue traced lines up and down his length and his lips sucked him in wickedly, drawing deep into his mouth and when he hummed in his throat, Minseok saw stars. 

But for every toe-curling moment, every whimpering gasp he wrought from him, Baëkhyun would stop and begin placing gentle kisses instead. It wasn’t enough and Minseok groaned in frustration, his hips thrusting forward against his will, wanting to tip over the edge, but being held in an unbearable, pleasurable limbo. His knees felt like they were going to buckle and he had a vague thought in his clouded mind to be thankful Chën’s arms were still wrapped around him. 

“He’s playing with you.” Chën murmured. “I wish I could see what your face looks like, but I don’t think I should let go of you.” 

Baëkhyun dragged his tongue from base to tip and lapped at the head, watching Minseok’s reactions through a curtain of silver hair. He worshipped him, kissing and sucking and when he bared his teeth and scraped across the sensitive flesh it triggered a perverse fight-or-flight response in Minseok, that was to either knee Baëkhyun in the jaw or blow his load. 

“He looks perfect,” Baëkhyun said huskily. “He looks like he’s about to cry. His eyes are shut, his mouth’s hanging open. We should sit him on the bed and you can fuck his mouth while I suck him off.”

Chën hummed, considering it. “Finish him off here. I’ll take his mouth when he’s able to speak.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, Chënnie Chën,” Baëkhyun said, cheekily. His hand was slowly pumping Minseok, keeping him on edge, but his grip was too light for anything more. “You can’t speak if there’s a dick in your mouth.” 

“Then why are you speaking? You should be gagging right now, not running your mouth.” 

Baëkhyun pressed another small kiss the tip, tasting the liquid pooling. “I can’t help myself. He just looks so good and he’s so easy to play with.” 

“Stop talking,” Minseok gasped. “I c-can’t take it.” Rather than being the firm demand he intended, it came out like a weak plea. 

Baëkhyun’s face lit up. “Did you hear that, Chën? He spoke!” He stood up, looking sinfully gleeful with his wet, swollen lips stretched in a grin. “We can move to the bed now!” 

Minseok gaped wordlessly as Baëkhyun spun around and sauntered to the bed. He sat down, his legs spread open, showing how hard he was, straining his leather pants. “Why are you both still standing there?” 

“Come back here and get on your knees,” Chën ordered darkly, making Minseok shudder. His voice was low and dangerous, and was what Minseok wanted to sound like before. 

Baëkhyun froze, his mouth parted slightly. His eyelids drooped and he looked just as affected by it as Minseok felt. Chën’s hand moved down from his waist and fisted Minseok’s length, almost painfully tight with how oversensitive he was. 

“I’m going to finish Minseok off and do the job you were meant to,” Chën said, his voice still dangerous. He slowly began pumping him, his fist in a vice grip. “And you’re going to sit on your knees with your mouth open, and if a single drop gets on the floor I’m going to beat you until you can’t even sit after. And don’t think for a moment you’ll have any pleasure from it.”

Baëkhyun was off the bed before Chën had finished talking. He knelt in front of Minseok, staring up at them with glassy eyes. 

Between Baëkhyun’s teasing and Chën’s rough grip Minseok was done. His head was spinning and his body felt like it was burning beneath his skin. Chën didn’t have to change his movements from the slow, agonising pace, when finally, Minseok cried out and came hard. 

Rather than letting him go, Chën kept working him through it, milking every last drop from him, making Minseok tremble as his pleasure was pushed into a painful ache. 

“S-stop,” Minseok gasped, and Chën immediately did, letting go of his softening length. 

“Chën…” 

Minseok cracked his eyes open and looked down at Baëkhyun. He was wrecked. Cum was splattered across his face in white ropes, coating his lips and cheek, slowly dripping off the silver chain. His tongue poked out of his mouth, licking across his lips. “Please…” he whispered, his voice hoarse. 

“Get up.”

Baëkhyun whimpered, but complied immediately, scrambling to his feet. He tilted his head back, trying to stop the cum from running down off his face.

“Can you walk?” Chën asked Minseok. 

Minseok couldn’t feel his legs, let alone determine if he could walk or not. He nodded. 

It was a poor lie and Chën knew it. He pulled Minseok’s pants up for him and moved around to his side, one arm still wrapped tightly around his waist. “Don’t move,” he ordered Baëkhyun, who silently watched them as he guided Minseok to the bed. 

The last of his energy fled as Minseok collapsed onto the soft mattress. He was a hot, sticky mess and was going to regret it very soon, but at that moment he didn’t care. Chën sat down on the bed beside him and looked at him thoughtfully. 

“Just relax, I’ll deal with Baëkhyun,” he told him, and Minseok nodded, closing his eyes. 

“Come here,” Chën said, softly. “Kneel between my legs.” 

Minseok heard the soft squeak of leather as Baëkhyun obeyed.

“So now you want to be good,” Chën murmured. 

“I’m good,” Baëkhyun said. “I’ll be so good for you, Chën.” 

Chën hummed. “But it’s not me you were playing up for, it was Minseok. Did you really think he would enjoy you behaving like that? I know you’ll be good for me, but why would Minseok want to come back to us if you’re behaving like a spoiled brat?”

There was a silent pause. 

“I asked you a question, Baëkhyun.” 

“B-because I’ll be the best lay he’d ever have and he’ll come back regardless,” Baëkhyun said, and Chën laughed loudly.

“We had best make sure to live up to your words then,” Chën said, and Minseok groaned in protest.

“I couldn’t…” He said weakly, pushing himself up onto his elbows. Chën was looking at him, incredibly amused, Baëkhyun dutifully kneeling between his knees, debauched with cum still dripping down his face. 

“Later, Minseok,” Chën said, as he leaned down and kissed him. “Right now, relax.” 

Minseok’s eyelids were heavy, but he forced them to stay open. Chën ran his fingers through Baëkhyun’s hair, petting him. Baëkhyun mewled at the contact, which turned into a painful cry as Chën fisted his hair, yanking his head back. 

Chën told Minseok to rest, but how could he when he leaned down and started licking his cum off Baëkhyun’s face. A flare of arousal burst through Minseok and he felt himself already growing hard again. 

Baëkhyun was shuddering when Chën finished, his face clean and wet with saliva. When Chën kissed his mouth, Baëkhyun reached up to grip his hair, pulling him closer towards him and deepening the kiss. 

“Suck me off,” Chën instructed when they parted. “And don’t even consider trying to play with me like you did Minseok. I don’t have his patience or kindness right now.” 

Baëkhyun didn’t seem to either, as he roughly pulled Chën’s slacks open, freeing his hard cock. Without any of the teasing or foreplay his gave Minseok, Baëkhyun sank down, taking it all the way in his throat. Chën let out a shuddering sigh, tangling his hands into Baëkhyun’s hair. 

Minseok was captivated and more than a little turned on. Chën roughly pulled on Baëkhyun’s head, his fingers twisting and digging into his scalp as he controlled him. Tugging and pushing, he moved Baëkhyun’s mouth up and down his length, who made loud groaning noises, saliva spilling down his chin.

“Is he okay?” Minseok asked, unable to take his eyes away from Baëkhyun’s mouth. 

Chën opened his eyes. His cheeks were flushed and eyes clouded. “He’s fine,” he said, his voice deep with lust. “He’ll let me know if it’s n-not.” 

The tight control Chën had before was cracking. Minseok could see the pleasure on his face he was trying to hold back, but couldn’t. Minseok sat up properly, shifting so he knelt beside Chën. Minseok admired him for one last moment before kissing him fervently. 

Someone moaned, but Minseok didn’t know who. It could have been himself, feeling Chën’s piercings against his lips, wetly nipping and sucking on them. It could have been Chën, caught unprepared for the kiss, all his focus on the hot mouth choking on length. Or it could have been Baëkhyun, painfully aroused from being used like nothing more than a warm body. 

Chën tilted his head back, his breath fanning across Minseok’s face. Minseok kissed his jaw, following the chain from his lip up to his ear. “Baëkhyun…” Chën let out a harsh, shuddering whisper. 

Minseok pulled back. Chën was breathing heavily, his eyes screwed shut, his eyebrows furrowed, a red blush high on his cheeks. Minseok glanced down and saw Baëkhyun no longer sucking him. He looked equally flushed and debauched as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. 

“Chën…” Baëkhyun’s voice cracked as he tried to speak. “Fuck, I need to come. Please, let me come.” 

Chën’s face slowly relaxed and he opened his eyes, considering the man kneeling before him. “What do you think, Minseok?” He asked, his voice husky. “Has he been good enough? Should we let him come?”

Baëkhyun’s eyes widened, realising Minseok determined his fate. 

“He can come,” Minseok said.

Chën smirked. “Isn’t Minseok so kind to you, Baëkhyun? After the way you treated him, he still is letting you finish. You should thank him, later.” 

“Yes, yes, I’ll thank him,” Baëkhyun’s said quickly fumbling to open his pants. “I-I’ll thank him so good -”

“No,” Chën said sharply, glaring at Baëkhyun. He was still in post-orgasmic bliss, but was rapidly gaining control. “No hands. If you’re going to come, it’ll be with you rutting against my leg and nothing else.”

How Baëkhyun looked so good humping against the leg pressed between his thighs, Minseok didn’t know. He showed no embarrassment or reservation, shamelessly taking what he was given. “Chën, I want you to fuck me,” he babbled, clinging onto Chën’s thighs. “Please fuck me.”

“What about Minseok?” He asked, brushing a lock of hair off Baëkhyun’s brow. “Don’t you want to feel him inside of you instead? Didn’t you just promise you were going to thank him?” 

Baëkhyun heated gaze met Minseok’s.  _ “Yes,”  _ he hissed. “Minseok, I want you.” 

And Minseok was ready to give himself to him. He was tired and couldn’t move properly and there was a good possibility he’d pass out immediately after, but his dick was more than willing to try. 

“How do you want him?” Chën asked. “Do you want to be laid back and stretched out as he pounds into you? Or would you ride him, impaling yourself as he squirms beneath you.” 

“A-any. Both.” Baëkhyun was panting. His gasps were growing higher, until he finally seized, his head thrown back and his mouth wide with a loud cry. 

A quiet minute passed as Baëkhyun came down from his high, Chën and Minseok watching him, equally enthralled by his beauty as he shone in pleasure and lust. Baëkhyun whined. 

“This is gross.” 

“Let’s get you out of those clothes then,” Chën said, helping Baëkhyun to stand. Baëkhyun has a disgusted expression on his face, coming to terms with the decisions made while he was aroused. 

“Do you have a cloth?” Minseok asked. 

“Bathroom’s through there.” Chën pointed out the door. “Underneath the sink are face cloths.” 

Alone in the bathroom, Minseok finally took a moment to think. His was still worked up from Baëkhyun and Chën’s display, but having a minute away from them allowed his mind to settle and reflect on what just transpired. 

He looked at his reflection and winced. A mark was already forming on his neck where Baëkhyun bit him. Did he even have an excuse for his behaviour? They were weapons Red Force created to kill them, and they openly admitted that was their intention. Minseok had fallen into a strange loophole in their logic, but Baëkhyun and Chën wanted to kill his Baekhyun and Jongdae.

What kind of friend - brother - was he to have so quickly opened his arms to their enemies for a moment of fleeting passion? 

Minseok found a pile of face cloths under the sink and soaked one with hot water. He wiped himself down, rubbing harder than he normally would. 

He wondered if he could claim it was out of loneliness. That he missed Baekhyun and Jongdae so much and presented with a living copy of them, he couldn’t refuse any kind of affection. They looked like them and sounded like them, but could that argument even hold up?

Minseok grabbed two more cloths and soaked them in hot water. 

In the bedroom, Chën and Baëkhyun had stripped off and were lying naked on the bed, their clothes in a messy pile on the floor. Chën took a wet cloth from him, but Baëkhyun seemed less attentive. Minseok sat on the bed beside him. 

“Join us,” Baëkhyun said quietly as Minseok cleaned his body. “Come to bed with us.” 

Minseok nodded, his mouth staying shut. He placed the soiled cloth on the bedside table and took his clothes off, averting his gaze away from their eyes. He neatly folded his clothes and put them on the empty desk. He looked around at the messy floor.

“Minseok,” Baëkhyun complained, as he started picking up the clothes. 

Minseok folded up their clothes too and placed them on the desk. Except for Baëkhyun’s pants, which he kept on the floor, unsure where the laundry hamper was. 

Baëkhyun shuffled back in the bed, giving him room to lie down next to him. As soon as he did, Baëkhyun curled up next to him, resting his head on Minseok’s shoulder, sighing contently. Minseok awkwardly tried to wrap his arms around him in an embrace. 

“Would you have preferred if we didn’t give you a choice?” Chën asked. He was watching Minseok carefully through mismatched eyes.

“It might have made it easier to deal with.” 

Chën hummed. “Sorry.”

“No, you’re not.”

Chën’s lips curled up. “I’m not,” he agreed. 

  
  


**☀️ ❄️ ⚡️**

  
  


Minseok woke up feeling kisses across his skin. A sweet mouth was tracing his collarbone, leaving a trail of soft, wet kisses in its wake. Minseok sighed in bliss and the other person froze. 

“You have so many scars,” Baëkhyun whispered, pressing his lips to a jagged scar on Minseok’s chest. 

“I got that fighting Red Force,” Minseok said, his voice croaky. He wondered how long he had been asleep for. It was just him and Baëkhyun, curled up under the blankets, together. 

Baëkhyun looked up at him, his eyes almost completely covered by his silver hair. “Oh? What about this one?” He placed another kiss on a scar near his heart.

“Also Red Force. Different fight, though.”

“This is my first scar,” Baëkhyun said, touching the pink line that ran across his cheeks. He had taken off his jewellery chain and without it, the scar was harsh on his pale skin. “He did it. The other Baekhyun. No-one had been able to hit me before.” 

“He wasn’t trying to kill you,” Minseok said.

“I would rather he had. I’m… flawed now. This is proof of my failure. That  _ he’s  _ better than me. That I’m a weak copy that can’t even do the one task given -”

“Stop that,” Minseok growled.

“I’m going to kill him,” Baëkhyun said. There was no humour in his words. “I’m going to hunt him down and run my rapier through his heart, and I’m going to be the  _only_ one. Not a copy or a clone of someone else. I’ll be the  _ only one.  _ Does that upset you,  _ Minseokie?"  _

“I won’t let you do it,” Minseok said, and Baëkhyun laughed, loud and bitter. 

“Was this all a plan to protect them, then?” Baëkhyun asked, sitting up. He straddled Minseok, pressing down on his crotch, rocking his hips. “Keep me in bed so I can’t kill him? Minseokie, I didn’t realise you were so  Machiavellian.  I’d expect it from Chën, not you.” 

“Where is Chën?” Minseok asked.

Baëkhyun grinned down at him. His cheeks already had a faint blush and he ground down on Minseok harder. “Worried I’m trying to distract you right now? That he’s off orchestrating an attack on EXO? That he sent them a message saying we had captured you, knowing they would do anything to get you back? That they would rush to save you and right into the trap we’ve placed?”

Minseok made a rough movement to buck Baëkhyun off him, but he was stronger than his lithe frame looked. Baëkhyun’s thighs clamped down around his and he gripped the headboard above. 

“Don’t go, Minseok. Isn’t it wonderful our plans line up perfectly?” He laughed, breathlessly. “You distract me, I distract you. I think I’m winning right now, though.”

Minseok grabbed his arms and managed to flip Baëkhyun over onto his back. Baëkhyun’s legs hooked around his waist, keeping their hips locked together. Their hardening lengths rubbed together, and Minseok had to grit his teeth against the arousal coursing through him. 

“You’re despicable,” his hissed. 

“I am,” Baëkhyun agreed, squirming against him. They were grinding against each other, and Baëkhyun gave him a feral smile, his teeth bared. “Are you going to fuck me, Minseok?” 

Baëkhyun wanted it and considering how quickly Minseok had gotten hard, he did too. He was furious and it had twisted into dark, ugly arousal. He kissed Baëkhyun roughly, biting at his lips hard enough to taste blood. Baëkhyun moaned and bucked his hips up.

Twisted anger and lust rolled between them. Minseok wanted to give Baëkhyun his anger, who goaded him on. “Are you going to fuck me like you fuck your Baekhyun?” he hissed. “Do you handle him like this? Do you give his pretty, perfect skin b-bruises and -”

“Of course I don’t,” Minseok said darkly. He didn’t recognise his own voice. He yanked Baëkhyun up and flipped him over. 

“I don’t need prepping,” Baëkhyun groaned, canting his hips backwards. “Just fuck me. I want it to hurt.” 

“He needs prepping, don’t listen to him,” Chën said from behind them. “He always says that, and he’s never not complained after.”

Minseok shot up, looking over his shoulder. Chën had come out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair wet and dripping on his shoulders. He had removed his piercings and looked so much like Jongdae it made Minseok’s head spin.

“W-wait, what?”

“Chën,” Baëkhyun whined from beneath him. “You’ve ruined it.”

“How have I ruined anything? I step away for ten minutes and come back to this. You can’t even wait for me to have a shower before jumping him again.” 

“He has so many buttons. I had to press them,” Baëkhyun said. 

“You were in the shower?” Minseok repeated. “How long was I asleep for?” 

“Half an hour, maybe less,” Chën answered. “Why, what did Baëkhyun tell you?”

“We were role-playing,” Baëkhyun told him, innocently. He had sat up and pushed Minseok out of the way to look at Chën with wide eyes. 

Chën saw straight through it. “Did you tell Minseok that before you started?” 

“Must have slipped my mind.” 

Chën pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. “I’m going drinking with Sehůn  later. You’re the reason I have migraines and I know it.” 

Baëkhyun laughed. “Staring at those screens all day gives you migraines. I help you by dragging you away from them.”

“If it’s a choice between this and my room, I’d rather be there.” 

“Don’t say that Chënnie~ Come here and join us.” 

Minseok had gotten used to seeing Baëkhyun whine and pout, but seeing those expressions on Chën wasn’t something he was ready for. He determined it was the lack of piercings that made him look like Jongdae, so his mind was happy to put them together now. 

Chën laid down on the bed beside them. “So what ‘role-playing’ did I walk in on?” He asked.

“Oh, nothing extreme,” Baëkhyun said, flippantly. “I just told him you had left to attack EXO and I was here to distract him from noticing.”

Chën looked from Baëkhyun to Minseok. “Did it make it easier?” He asked.

“It really didn’t,” Minseok admitted. He felt ashamed with himself at how volatile the anger inside of him had flared up at Baëkhyun’s goading. He would have… If Chën hadn’t come back, he was going to… 

“I told you what happens in here is just between us,” Chën said. 

“But you want to kill Jongdae. That’s a bit more important than anything going on in here,” Minseok said, his voice strained as his throat started to clamp up.

“You’re going to fight us, too,” Chën said. “When you go back to EXO, you’re going to stand by their side.”

“Of course,” Minseok said. “But you have a choice, though! You don’t need to stay with Red Force, you can join us instead!”

“Do you have a choice?” Chën asked. “Can you leave EXO and join Red Force?”

His immediate reaction was disgust. “Of course not,” Minseok said, affronted.

“It’s the same for us. This is our purpose and we can’t throw it away, just like you can’t give up your powers and leave EXO.” 

Minseok clenched his teeth and turned away. 

“You’ve upset him, Chën. You’re so heartless,” Baëkhyun said. He wrapped his arms around Minseok in what was intended to be a comforting hug. 

“If you want to leave, I need fifteen minutes,” Chën said. “I need to redirect the cameras and put them on a loop so there will be no footage of you being here. Baëkhyun can walk you out without anyone seeing you.” 

Minseok nodded, glumly. 

“You can’t go just yet, Minseok,” Baëkhyun said. He planted a trail of kisses across Minseok’s shoulder. “You were just about to fuck me hard. I was so excited for it.” 

Minseok wanted to give a weak chuckle, but even that stayed in his throat. 

“And I want to see what your ice feels like,” Baëkhyun pushed. “Since you mentioned it earlier, I’ve been thinking that you should fuck me with a dick-shaped ice sculpture.” 

That got a reaction out of Minseok. “That would be awful,” he said. 

“Have you done it? Please tell me you’ve done it. So many nights alone and you have a way to craft your very own ice cock. What’s the biggest size you’ve made? Can I have bigger?”

“N-none! I haven’t made any!”

“Liar! You said it feels awful!” 

“I-I mean…” Minseok stuttered, “I would  _assume_ it would feel bad. For you. Not that I’ve tried it myself! I’m just basing my guess of that ice feels nice on my skin, but it burns everyone else, and…”

Both Baëkhyun and Chën started laughing at him. 

“I’ll trade you one ice dick for a supercharged fingering,” Chën said, his grin reaching his eyes. 

“Oh yeah? Well, I’ll trade you both an ice dick and an electric fingering for getting fucked in front of Red Force personnel without anyone knowing!” Baëkhyun countered.

“Don’t do it,” Chën warned Minseok. “Even if he manages to keep quiet, his powers falter when he climaxes.” 

Minseok was laughing himself now. “Not exactly how I want to be found out by Red Force.” 

“We’ll have to keep inappropriate use of our powers in this room,” Chën agreed. 

“That’s not fair,” Baëkhyun whined. “I want both ice dick and electric fisting. Riding someone while invisible is boring.” 

“When did it go from fingering to fisting?” Minseok asked.

“He doesn’t have any self-control or knows when to stop,” Chën said. 

“I know someone who’s the same. He acts so carefree, but he pushes himself harder than anyone else. I always had to watch out for him and make sure it was never too much.”

“Oh?” Chën looked interested. “Is your Baekhyun as mouthy as this one, too?”

“Worse.”

Chën and Minseok laughed, while Baëkhyun whined. 

“Needy, too,” Minseok added, grinning at Baëkhyun. “Can’t stand not being the centre of attention.” 

“He’s got to be the shining light in the centre of the room,” Chën said, smiling at Baëkhyun fondly. 

Baëkhyun unwrapped himself from the hug and to glare at both of them. “Are you going to keep talking or are we having sex again?”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Chën drawled. “I’m quite happy lying here doing nothing.”

Baëkhyun narrowed his eyes at him, before turning to Minseok. He smiled sweetly. “Minseokie,” he purred.

“Umm…”

“Minseokie, you were so ready before. You were so angry and were going to fuck me so good. You were going to split me open and make me beg, and I’d beg for you, Minseok. You’d ruin me and put me in my place, and I’d beg you for more.”

“I don’t really want that, though,” Minseok admitted, to Baëkhyun’s disgust. 

“You’re as prudish as each other,” he accused Minseok and Chën, his lip curling. 

“What should two boring prudes do together, then?” Chën asked Minseok.

“I could give you a blowjob,” Minseok suggested. “I can make my mouth icy cold.”

“Ohhh,” Baëkhyun whined. “That’s not fair, I want that.” 

Chën smirked at the pair of them. “Ask Minseok nicely, then.  _ ‘Please, Minseok, I want to feel your cold mouth on my cock’.” _

“Please Minseok, I want to feel your cold mouth on my cock,” Baëkhyun repeated dutifully. 

Minseok considered denying him. Baëkhyun certainly would deserve it. Chën was smiling, his eyes still shining with amusement. He knew whichever choice he made, Chën would support.

“Lie on bed,” Minseok said, and Baëkhyun all but squealed in excitement. 

“You should fuck me open with an ice dick at the same time,” Baëkhyun said, making himself comfortable. His head was propped on a fluffy pillow, his hair fanned out. 

“I really don’t think you’d enjoy it,” Minseok said, kneeling between Baëkhyun’s legs. “It’s not like regular ice, it's so cold it would burn you.”

Baëkhyun was half hard, his dick waking up from the turn in their conversation. Minseok wrapped his hand around the base and slowly licked at the head, getting it wet. 

“That’s not cold.”

“Be patient,” Minseok scolded him. He began working his mouth on him, making it as slick and wet as possible, giving Baëkhyun none of the teasing he bestowed upon him earlier. 

Baëkhyun squirming beneath him really was a pretty sight. Chën thought so too, as he rolled onto his side, his eyes never leaving Baëkhyun’s face as he gasped and moaned, slowly coming undone. 

“You’re so beautiful, Baëkhyunee,” he murmured, kissing his open mouth. 

“It’s… it’s still not cold,” Baëkhyun complained. Minseok took Baëkhyun as far down his throat as he could, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked. Baëkhyun moaned and his back arched off the mattress, seeking more. 

When Minseok pulled off, Baëkhyun whimpered. “Are you ready, Baëkhyun?” Minseok asked, huskily. Ice formed around his hand, and Baëkhyun and Chën watched him with varying combinations of interest and arousal. 

“Yes, fuck me with your hand, freeze me up, make it burn. I don’t want to be able to look at an ice cube without getting turned on -”

Baëkhyun was babbling and Minseok ignored him. Chën watched him silently as he brought his hand to his mouth and sucked on his frigid fingers. 

“ - I’ll be in the snow with a hard-on and I wouldn’t even care, because all I would be able to think about would be your hand an- ahhHHH!” 

Minseok hoped there was some kind of soundproofing in the Red Force bunker, because with the way Baëkhyun screamed, someone would have heard. But he didn’t stop, pressing his mouth down Baëkhyun’s length, letting him be engulfed by icy pressure.

“Hahhhh… ahhh!” Baëkhyun was trembling beneath him, his hips jerking up erratically, his fists clenched into the blanket beneath him. Minseok tasted salty pre-cum on the back of his tongue, the warning he was close and about to -

“Pull off,” Chën instructed sharply. 

Baëkhyun cried out in despair and even Minseok felt hesitant to stop when he was so close. Minseok obeyed and Baëkhyun sobbed. 

“My beautiful Baëkhyunee. You’re so pretty when you cry,” Chën cooed. Baëkhyun reached for his dick, but Chën was faster, pinning his wrists to the mattress. 

“Do you want to fuck him now, Minseok?” Chën asked, his voice low and commanding. He phrased it as a question, but it really wasn’t. He was giving Minseok permission. 

“Yes,” Minseok said. 

Chën smiled hungrily. “How do you want him? Like this, so you can see his pretty face? He’s going to scratch your back up, though. I’ll have to tie him up. Unless you want marks, of course.” 

“On… on his knees. He can hold onto the headboard,” Minseok said. 

“And I can fuck you at the same time. Minseok, I’m surprised at you. You were supposed to be boring.”

“You said it,” Minseok objected weakly. But now all he could think about was Chën fucking him while he was deep in Baëkhyun, and he couldn’t let go of such an idea planted in his head. 

“Get up, Baëkhyunee,” Chën ordered, his grin sinister. “We’re going to have fun.”

“Chën. Chënnie,” Baëkhyun pleaded as he was moved over onto his knees. They were shaking and he gripped the bedhead with white knuckles. “Don’t tease me, I can’t take it.” 

“Minseok’s going to fuck you, not me,” Chën told him. He moved away from Baëkhyun and leaned over to reach for something in the bedside table. He sat up holding a bottle of lubricant and gave it to Minseok. “Make him feel good.” 

“No, I don’t want that,” Baëkhyun gasped. “Just fuck me now, Minseok. I can take it, I promise.” He let out a loud moan when Minseok pressed a slick finger into him. “Noooo…” 

“You’re doing so well, Minseok,” Chën purred as he moved behind him. The towel fell and he gripped Minseok’s hips, pressing his naked body flush against his. “Just like that. Stretch him open and make him ready for you.” 

“Another, give me another,” Baëkhyun demanded.

“The slower you go, the more he’ll beg,” Chën murmured. He kissed up Minseok’s shoulders and neck, sucking gently on his skin. He caught his earlobe in his teeth and tugged on it. “Take your time. Make him fuck himself on your fingers. Make him squirm and beg for you.” 

Minseok could barely breathe. Between the two of them he was already ready to squirm and beg himself. He shoved a second finger into Baëkhyun roughly, causing the man to groan loudly. 

“Slow down, Minseok,” Chën murmured, and Minseok let out a pitiful moan of his own. He nudged Minseok’s knees. “Press your thighs together. I’m going to fuck them.” 

Minseok was trembling nearly as badly as Baëkhyun was. He felt Chën’s cock slide between his thighs, rubbing against his balls, and his brain short-circuited as all remaining blood in his head left. 

“Minseok, please fuck me,” Baëkhyun begged. He looked at him over his shoulder, his eyes glassy with pleasure, his mouth shiny and wet with spit. “You want to fuck me, just do it. You want to so bad, so just take me. I’ll feel so good. So good around you as you thrust into me, s-so tight and hot...” 

“Don’t rush this, enjoy it,” Chën said, grinding his hips slowly, sliding in and out of Minseok’s thighs. “This isn’t a quick fuck, so let it drag out. Let it consume both of you.” 

Minseok was already consumed. He was going to get halfway into Baëkhyun and he’d be done. He added a third finger, stretching him out. His mind had a mantra of _'be s_ _low, make it good’_ which he tried to focus on, and not how it felt when his thighs squeezed Chën’s length and he heard the other man’s breath catch when he did. 

“I think he’s ready, don’t you?” Chën suggested huskily, and Minseok and Baëkhyun wholeheartedly agreed.

Chën pulled back and Minseok already missed him. But some part of him (probably his dick) had the sense to focus on Baëkhyun. He was beyond teasing, they both were. Minseok shifted and lined up his cock and thrust in with one quick movement. 

“I’m going to come,” Baëkhyun wailed and Minseok was right there with him. 

Baëkhyun was far too hot and tight around him. Minseok wasn’t sure exactly how long he lasted, but it wasn’t long. His hips jerked in rough, uneven thrusts like an inexperienced boy having sex for the first time. But Baëkhyun didn’t complain, moaning so loudly his voice cracked. His muscles fluttered around, squeezing tightly and Minseok couldn’t handle it. 

“T-touch me -” Minseok grasped Baëkhyun’s cock, barely offering any pressure before Baëkhyun cried out and came over his hand. Minseok gave another thrust into his tight body, and Baëkhyun was milking and squeezing him and Minseok came, too. 

Heavy panting filled the air as they both tried to catch their breath. Minseok held onto Baëkhyun, who looked like was about to collapse face-first into the mattress, and rested his forehead on his sweaty back. 

“I came on the pillow,” came Baëkhyun’s small voice, and Minseok started laughing. 

He grabbed the offending pillow and threw it on the floor. The pair collapsed on the bed in a messy tangle of limbs and sweaty torsos. Baëkhyun twisted around to lie on his back, causing Minseok to slide out wetly. 

“Are you going to mess us up even more, Chën?” Baëkhyun asked, looking at him through hooded eyes. 

Minseok rolled over. Chën was kneeling at the foot of the bed, where he had lathered attention onto Minseok, whispering such sinful things in his ear. His eyes were burning with arousal, his jaw clenched as he slowly fisted his length, dragging his hand up and down.

“I think I will,” Chën murmured. “Minseok, please lie down on Baëkhyun.” 

With a bit of shuffling, Minseok was on him, their chests and hips pressed together, their noses brushing against one another. Baëkhyun’s thighs cradled his hips, a warm cocoon to nestle into. Baëkhyun grinned at him. “You’re going to feel so good, Minseokie,” he said, and kissed him.

Minseok gave a startled moan when he felt Chën move behind him, slick fingers already pressing into him. His body was over-sensitive from his climax and he wasn’t sure if he could handle any more so soon.

“So good,” Baëkhyun crooned, petting his hair and kissing across his cheeks. 

Minseok focused on breathing. In and out, like Chën’s fingers inside of him. It was almost invasive, the rough pace Chën set, forcing him open. Another finger rubbed against his walls, making him gasp and clench. 

When Chën pressed against his prostate, Minseok wailed. “Breathe, Minseokie,” Baëkhyun murmured, still kissing his face. His dick was soft, too soon after coming for him get hard, but Chën was drawing out something else from deep within him. 

“Are you ready?” Chën growled from behind him. 

“He’s so not ready,” Baëkhyun snickered. “Do it.” 

Minseok thought Chën was going to pull his fingers out and shove his cock in. That he  _ might  _ have been prepared for. Instead, the fingers stayed inside, rubbing against his prostate, breaking him apart. Then a spark lit up inside of him and he was consumed. 

Minseok eyes rolled back in his head he screamed, every cell in his body alight. A maelstrom of raw energy swirled within him; his muscles spasmed, goosebumps erupted across his skin and his teeth ached. 

It felt like he was climaxing, but it wasn’t with his dick, it was his entire body, his very soul. Sharp, volatile power flowed through him and it was too much, and it kept going on and on, he was crying and shaking - 

When it finally ended, Minseok was sobbing in Baëkhyun’s neck. 

“Shhh, you did so well,” Baëkhyun praised him, holding his body tightly. 

“I… I…” Minseok couldn’t speak through hiccups. 

“The first time he did it to me, I thought I could see sounds,” Baëkhyun said. He stroked Minseok’s hair gently. “He was talking to me, I had no idea what he was saying, but his voice was maroon.” 

“I think I came,” Minseok whimpered, and Baëkhyun laughed.

“It was dry if you did,” he said. Baëkhyun’s voice became louder. “I’ll take care of you in a minute.” 

“Take your time,” Chën said. His voice was gravelly and thick with arousal, at odds with his words. He sounded like he was on the verge of losing control.

“Minseokie, I need you roll off,” Baëkhyun said, nudging his shoulder gently. 

Minseok groaned, but complied. After the rise came the fall, and he was experiencing a very sharp fall. He climbed off Baëkhyun and curled up on the bed, exhausted. 

“You’re always so in control,” he heard Baëkhyun murmur. “You always need to be in charge and have things your way. In here and out there.” 

“Someone needs to keep you in line after Xiůmin  left,” Chën said. The bed was moving slightly. 

“Suhø can do that. You need to let yourself go.”

“Suhø has his hands full with the others. It’s all I can do to make sure I don’t lose you, too.” 

Minseok opened his eyes. Baëkhyun was riding Chën, his hips rocking slowly as Chën gripped them, fingers leaving red marks on porcelain skin. They were looking at each other with such intensity and emotion that Minseok realised he shouldn’t be witnessing such a private moment. 

He needed to get back home. Home being wherever EXO were. Where his Baekhyun and Jongdae were. 

  
  


**☀️ ❄️ ⚡️**

  
  


When Minseok awoke again, someone was petting his hair. He was huddled up in the thick blankets with only the tuft of hair sticking out, but someone managed to find enough to pet and scratch his scalp gently with their nails. 

“Minseok, it’s time to wake up.”

Groaning, Minseok pulled the blanket down off his face. Chën was kneeling beside the bed, dressed in his red suit and piercings back in place. “Sleep well?”

“Really well,” Minseok said. “What time is it?”

“Afternoon. You slept for a few hours this time. There’s still a couple of hours left of sunlight. You should leave soon so you’re able to put distance between yourself and here. Unless you’d rather wait until morning.”

Minseok’s face reddened. A seemingly innocent comment, but both he and Chën knew what it promised. “I’ll get going today,” he said. 

“Go have a shower. Your clothes are still there for you to change into.” Chën pointed at the desk. “The ice melted and fried the surveillance monitors and hardware. It’s currently being repaired and I doubt it will be before you leave, however Baëkhyun will smuggle you out. I’d rather not take the risk of someone accessing any incriminating footage before I do.” 

Chën started to stand up. 

“Wait,” Minseok said, reaching for him. He kissed him, softly. “Thank you.” 

“For tricking you and keeping you trapped here against your will?” Chën smirked. “You’re welcome.”

“For letting me go. For going against Red Force, even though you said you wouldn’t. You’re not bad, or evil. You’ve just been put in a horrible situation and are trying to do the best you can.” 

Chën looked surprised. His eyes widened, his mouth slackened. Then he quickly regained his composure, and a familiar smirk came back. “Minseokie, we’ve clearly given you the wrong impression if that’s what you think of us.” 

Chën kissed him again and Minseok sighed into it. He opened his mouth, letting Chën run his tongue over his, pouring his desire into Minseok, who returned with equal fervour. 

Chën pulled back. “You’d better go take a shower, or you’ll be staying the night,” he all but growled, and Minseok tried to remember why that was a bad idea. 

“I’ll go,” he said. “Thank you. Again.” 

Chën gave him a small smile. “I’ll see you around.” 

Hot water was a luxury Minseok hadn’t had over the last few weeks, and he stayed under the shower spray far too long. When he finally got out and wiped the steam off the mirror, Minseok saw not only had Baëkhyun’s mark on his neck had gone even darker, but was joined by a scattering of smaller ones. 

After drying off quickly, he went back into the bedroom. It was empty, and Minseok felt strangely forlorn not seeing Chën. After dressing, Minseok had started stripping the dirty sheets off the bed when the bedroom door opened. 

“Chën told me you were awake,” Baëkhyun said, walking in. He was wearing his leather outfit again, looking like an angel who had fallen from grace. 

“Yeah. I’m… I’m ready to go,” Minseok said. 

“I’ll take you out and show you how to get to the EXO base. It’s not far, about a week on foot.” 

Minseok grabbed his backpack. “Alright, I’m ready.” 

Baëkhyun’s eyes roamed over his body shamelessly, a smirk growing on his face. “Look at you in your khaki. So serious and ready for war. It makes me want to ruin you.” 

“I was wearing this before,” Minseok said.

“I had the same reaction then, too,” Baëkhyun said.

“I think it’s your reaction regardless of what I’m wearing,” Minseok said, and Baëkhyun laughed. 

Minseok walked over to Baëkhyun, who took his hand. “Keep close to me. Arm's length works, but the closer you are to me, the better.” 

It was a strange experience being cast invisible. Nothing physically changed, instead Baëkhyun bent the light around him, rendering them both invisible to the naked eye. Looking from the inside out, everything was strangely warped, like staring through concave glass. 

Holding his hand, Baëkhyun led him through the base towards the elevator they had come in on. They passed several people, nearly sending Minseok into a panic. Men and women in white suits and red masks walked past, oblivious to Baëkhyun pressing him against the wall with his hand pressed over his mouth. 

When Baëkhyun made a low hissing sound, Minseok realised he had started to freeze up. “Sorry,” he whispered as loudly as he dared. 

Baëkhyun quickly wiped the pain off his face and gave Minseok a look that said he wasn’t bothered. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay a little longer?” He purred quietly at Minseok. “I have a better use for those hands.”

“Maybe next time,” Minseok joked and Baëkhyun’s face lit up. 

Baëkhyun still kept them invisible when they left the highrise foyer and stepped out onto the streets. Everything was as ruined and derelict as before, the air quality just as poor, and Minseok tried to stifle his coughs as best he could. 

“Here we are,” Baëkhyun said eventually said, several blocks away from the secret base. They were near a highway entrance, the ramp crammed full of abandoned cars. “Just follow the highway. If you stay out in the open like you were before, they’ll spot you long before you get close to their base.” 

“Thank you for helping me,” Minseok said. 

“What, I only get a thank you?” Baëkhyun scoffed. 

Minseok smiled at him warmly, and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. Baëkhyun grabbed him by the waist, bringing their bodies together and kissed him again. 

“Chën won’t let you stay,” Baëkhyun said when their lips parted. “I had all these plans. I was going to convince you to join Red Force, but if that didn’t work I was just going to lock you up in his bedroom anyway. Bring you food like a little house pet and fuck you whenever I wanted. He wouldn’t let me.” 

“He’s right,” Minseok said. He bit his lip. “I’m not Xiůmin. I can’t replace him. The same way you aren’t a replacement of Baekhyun, and Chën’s not a replacement of Jongdae.” 

Baëkhyun’s face tensed up, telling Minseok he had hit the nail right on the head. “Was that supposed to be a compliment?” he said, coolly. 

“Yes,” Minseok said. “You want to replace him, but you don’t need to. You already are  _ you.  _ You just can’t see it because you obsess over them. You just need to realise you’re different.” 

“I liked you more when you had Chën’s fingers up your arse,” Baëkhyun crudely deflected. “Crying so helplessly and asking if you’ve come because you were so gone you couldn’t even tell.” 

It wasn’t a conversation Baëkhyun wanted to have, and Minseok didn’t push any further. “Well… I guess I’ll be off. Goodbye.” 

“If you ever want to go again, just find an old CCTV camera and jerk off in front of it. Chën’ll get the idea.” 

Minseok laughed weakly. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Adjusting his backpack, Minseok walked up the old freeway ramp, climbing over the bonnets of several cars. When he reached the top, he looked back and saw Baëkhyun had gone. Or maybe he was still there watching him, hidden from his sight. Minseok waved anyway. 

In the distance, the dark clouds had parted, revealing an orange sky and hints of a red sun. The highway stretched passed the horizon, cars sardined between the white lines, as far as Minseok could see, some even on their sides and others black husks from fires.

A week. In a week he’d see them again. Setting a quick pace, he took off. 

  
  



End file.
